1. Technical Field
The invention concerns a method of controlling at least one station display, where a vehicle transmits its current location to a central control station which calculates the estimated waiting time until the vehicle reaches the station, and controls the station display to visually signal this waiting time, as well as a central control station with a computer for calculating the estimated travel time of a vehicle along a defined line segment between two locations.
2. Discussion of Related Art
The signal of the waiting time until the next vehicle arrives in a station, particularly a bus or a streetcar of the local public passenger transportation system, is usually based on the momentary distance of the vehicle from the station. However, the cyclic changes in the traffic density during the day, the week or even spontaneously, lead to different travel times between a particular location and the station.